ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 14
How Android 14 joined the Tourney Android 14 was developed by Dr. Gero at some point before the Android Saga. Along with Android 13 and Android 15, Android 14 was quite close to the final Android form, however like their predecessors they had one problem or another, and as such were destroyed by Dr. Android 14 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer alongside Android 15. The two set out for West City, where they devastatingly assault a restaurant where Goku's family is in the midst of dining, in an effort to kill Goku. After rescuing bystanders in the restaurant's vicinity, a short battle between the androids and Goku and Future Trunks ensues; the fighters soon after take their combat to an isolated glacial area, where they are followed by Gohan and Krillin. While 14 and 15 are taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks, a third android arrives on the scene: Android 13, who was completed by Dr. Gero's supercomputer after 14 and 15. Upon his arrival on the scene, 13 confronts Goku, leaving Trunks and Vegeta to fight 14 and 15 respectively. Android 14 starts to overpower Trunks in their battle, managing to use the devastating Android Charge 14. Ultimately, Android 14 is destroyed following Trunks' transformation to Super Saiyan, who slices him in half with his sword when the two both charge for each other (in sync with the destruction of Android 15 by Super Saiyan Vegeta), although the vivisection had a delayed effect, also slightly wounding Trunks with a cut on his head. However, even their deaths are fail-safe, as 13 absorbs components from 14 and 15, resulting in his transformation into Super Android 13. Repaired mysteriously, Android 14 continues the hunt for Goku. However, Samurai Goroh's former right-hand, Antonio Guster seeks to make Android 14 hunt down and kill Samurai Goroh. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his right hand on his left shoulder guard. After the announcer calls his name Android 14 charges towards the camera and shoots energy out of his fingers then says "Move... now." Special Moves Murder Ball (Neutral) Android 14 gathers energy into his right hand and fires a white ball of energy causing an explosion. Pushing (Side) Android 14 pushes his hands forward, knocking the opponent away. Strike Out (Up) Android 14 flies up hammering his hands upwards. Slicing Attack (Down) Android 14 aims his right hand and fires a large slashing energy at the opponent. Energy Squall (Hyper Smash) Android 14 fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. Android Charge 14 (final Smash) Android 14 punches the opponent to the air, knees them in the stomach, and punches them on the back, sending the opponent flying to the ground. After this, he rams towards the opponent and floors them, landing on their body. 14 then hits them with three headbutts and multiple punches before finishing the rush with a power-packed punch to the jaw giving collateral damage. Victory Animations #Android 14 scans the area saying "Goku... Where are you?" #Android 14 does a quick shoulder charge and says "Mission complete." #Android 14 punches into his left hand then moves his head left saying "Enemy... dead." On-Screen Appearance Android 14 comes out of his tube and says "Destroy!" Trivia *Android 14's rival is the Green Panther driver and Samurai Goroh's former right-hand, Antonio Guster. *Android 14 shares his Japanese voice actor with Falco Lombardi, General Falco, Sasquatch, Kuma, Abomasnow, Little Mac, Kuroobi, Killer B, Mr. Freeze, Ghost Rider, Fart, Marcus Black, Gregory Barrows and Yoshihiro Shimazu. *Android 14 shares his French voice actor with Agahnim and Zexion. *Android 14 shares his German voice actor with Bob Makihara, Orbulon, Pop of the Pip and Pop pair, Shiden, Afro Samurai, Ironsider and Count Von Count. *Android 14 shares his Arabic voice actor with Faust, Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Planetman, Hong Yun-Seong, Tohma Kuki, Crustle, Walrein, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka, Kim Sue Il, Krook, Hideo Shimazu, Balrog and General Blue. *Android 14 shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Sagittarius Aiolos, Sports Maxx, Liu Kang and Reptile. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters